


The Playroom

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [14]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, First "I love you", Flogging, M/M, Modern AU, Smut, i have to write all the vigcup content myself, student/professor relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo finally shows Hiccup what's in his basement...
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	The Playroom

“I want to show you something,” Viggo told Hiccup after they finished cleaning up from breakfast.

“Oh?” Hiccup was curious. Viggo always had very interesting things to show him. “What is it?” 

“You’ll see.” Viggo dried his hands on a dish towel, then took one of Hiccup’s hands, began leading him down the stairs. Excitement jumped into Hiccup’s stomach. Was he finally going to show him what that door was? He’d told him it was just the basement and that there wasn’t anything very interesting down there, but now it seemed he was taking him to it. 

Viggo pulled Hiccup through the library and movie room and to the basement door. Hiccup was almost jumping out of his skin with excitement. He’d known something interesting had been down here!

Viggo gave him a small smile, then opened the door and flicked on a light. Hiccup was met with a flight of steps. They turned a corner at the very bottom, and whatever was in the basement was hidden from view by a wall.

“What is it?” Hiccup couldn’t help asking again, curiosity getting the better of him.

Viggo began taking him down the stairs, not answering. 

They turned the corner, and…

Hiccup didn’t know what he’d expected to be met with, but it wasn’t this. His knees went a little weak, and he found himself leaning into Viggo for support.

“You alright?” Viggo asked.

“It’s… it’s a lot,” Hiccup answered. “But yeah, I think so.” He straightened, awkwardly adjusted his shirt. “I knew you were into bdsm, but this is, uh… you have a sex dungeon?”

Viggo laughed, and it was a warm sound. He let go of Hiccup, went down the final few steps, and spread his arms out a little, gesturing to the room around him. “I call it the Playroom.”

Hiccup just licked his lips.

“What do you think?” Viggo asked, and for the first time he seemed nervous. Hiccup didn’t want him to feel that way, wanted to reassure him. Still, he had to take a longer look around before he answered. 

The room was darkly decorated, the floor gray, the walls black. There were various ropes and chains hanging from hooks on the walls. There were totes that were certainly full of other objects. There was a chair in the room, as well as a few tables, and hooks in the ceiling. A flail, whip, and riding crop hung on the wall as well. 

Hiccup couldn’t help growing excited at all of this. Viggo had been slowly introducing him to his kinks and likes in bed, and he’d enjoyed being tied up and spanked, but this was something new. This was crossing a threshold that he’d never been near before. And he wanted to try it. He wanted to try it all.

“I love it,” Hiccup told him honestly. He could feel himself beginning to grow hard. Had Viggo taken him down here to have sex with him? He hoped so, now that he was seeing everything. He couldn’t possibly just tease him with showing him and then not demonstrate. He came down the last few steps, went over to stand in front of Viggo.

“You do?” Viggo asked, seeming hopeful.

Hiccup nodded, smiled. “Yeah.”

Viggo smiled too. “Would you like me to demonstrate a few things?”

Hiccup began taking his shirt off at his words. “Oh,  _ yes _ .”

“Alright, undress.” Viggo looked at the wall with the ropes and chains. “Do you have a preference?”

Hiccup was pulling off his pants and boxers. He’d never tried chains before. 

“I want to try chains,” he told Viggo honestly. God, he was so excited, so turned on. This was beyond what he had imagined. Viggo had managed to make his adrenaline pump during sex, and Hiccup adored the feeling of it. It was like the rush of riding a motorcycle, but with another person.

Hiccup kicked his clothes and sneakers to the side once he was fully undressed. He stood there awkwardly as Viggo got the chains and secured them to the hooks in the ceiling. There was a pair of manacles, waiting for him.

“Arms up,” Viggo ordered. Hiccup came over and did as he said. A flash of adrenaline went through him as Viggo secured the manacles around his wrists. They weren’t too tight, but they felt good and heavy on him. Hiccup tested the chains, and they rattled. That was a new sound. He liked it.

Next, Viggo put a spreader bar between Hiccup’s ankles, leaving his legs open. Hiccup tingled with excitement, his cock now raging hard. What was Viggo going to do to him down here? 

Viggo went and took something out of one of the totes, and Hiccup swallowed hard when he saw what it was: a plug, a large, black plug, conical-shaped with a rounded head. He came over with a bottle of lubricant and leather gloves, set them on the table beside Hiccup.

“Think you can take this?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup nodded. Viggo had fisted him before, and he’d very much liked it. This would be like that, except it would stay in him for however long Viggo wanted it to. 

Viggo donned the leather gloves after unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves, and Hiccup thought he looked terribly attractive. He ran his tongue over his lower lip looking at him. Dark purple button down with black slacks and leather gloves. What a look. 

“You look hot,” Hiccup said. 

“Do I?” There was a smirk on Viggo’s face as he began covering the plug in lubricant. He very well knew that he did. 

“Yes.”

Viggo went over to Hiccup’s rear, leaving the plug on the table for the moment. “Have to stretch you first, dear.”

Hiccup hummed as Viggo ran his fingers over the crack of his ass. Then he was delving in between, finding his hole, rubbing gloved fingers in circles over his rim. A zing of pleasure went through Hiccup. He hadn’t realized gloves could make something feel so good.

Hiccup arched back into Viggo and moaned as he pushed two fingers into him. It hurt for just a moment, but then turned solely into pleasure. He didn’t touch his prostrate, just scissored his fingers inside of him. Hiccup knew he was teasing him. 

“ _ Viggo _ ,” Hiccup breathed. Viggo chuckled at the sound, leaned in and kissed just below his right ear. Then Hiccup felt teeth come out and nibble. Hiccup leaned into him, eyes closing, humming. 

Viggo continued kissing and nibbling at his neck as he stretched him with two, three, then four fingers. Hiccup gasped at their sudden withdrawal, but knew that the plug was coming soon. His cock was leaking from arousal and excitement. 

Viggo took the plug, went behind Hiccup again.

“Now, you have to relax for this, darling.”

“Okay.” Hiccup took in a deep breath, blew one out, making his body go loose. 

Hiccup hissed out a breath when he felt the head of the plug go into him. Then came the rest of it, large, stretching him. It stopped, and Viggo ran a hand down over Hiccup’s spine.

“Relax some more. I don’t want this to injure you.”

“Okay, okay.” Hiccup took more deep breaths, loosened his body some more. He felt his muscles relax around the plug, and Viggo began pushing it into his body again.

Eventually, his body swallowed it up, and the plug was situated neatly in his ass. Hiccup moaned at the sensation of it. As a test, he squeezed it. It wouldn’t come out. It felt like it was in his stomach, though he knew that wasn’t the case. It was a good sensation, one of fullness and satisfaction.

“Do you like that?” Viggo asked. He was running his hands over Hiccup’s hips.

“Yes,” Hiccup breathed. 

Viggo kissed him on the cheek. “Excellent.” He went over to the wall with the whips, flails, and riding crops. Hiccup had only ever been hit with an open hand before. Anxiety tingled in his stomach along with the excitement. He wondered what Viggo would choose. 

Viggo picked the riding crop, and he tested it in his hand as he came back over to Hiccup. It made a swatting sound as it flew through the air. Hiccup just watched, licking his lips. 

“This alright?”

Hiccup nodded. He was eager to try anything new. 

“I won’t hit too hard,” Viggo told him. “I don’t want to leave any bruises.”

That was good. Hiccup still wanted to experience the hitting though, curious to see what the pain was like. 

Viggo swatted him on the ass with the riding crop, and Hiccup gave a cry. Oh, it was  _ perfect. _

Viggo kept hitting him. For a while he stayed with just his ass, but then he moved to his shoulders, his back, the backs of his thighs. Hiccup moaned and cried out with each hit. God, he loved it, loved the sharp, stinging pain and the ache that followed. Something about it was just so good.

After a time, Viggo moved around to his front, hit him across his chest, squarely on his nipples. Hiccup arched and yelled. Oh, this was absolutely delicious. Before Viggo, he hadn’t understood pain with sex, but now he did. Now he understood the rush of adrenaline and endorphins, the wonderful snap of pain. Every time he arched he could really feel the plug in him, feel his body contorting around it and accommodating it. 

Then Viggo was stroking the riding crop over his hard and aching cock. It twitched at the touch of it, understanding that pain would follow.

“There?” Hiccup asked breathlessly.

“There,” Viggo confirmed. 

The first smack was light, but it made Hiccup jump and gasp nonetheless. His chains rattled. Viggo hit him harder, and pain flared all the way up into his stomach. His muscles everywhere clenched, tightening the ones around the plug. It began to ache inside of him. Viggo kept hitting him like this, and when Hiccup felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, he was stroking him. He was still hard, the pain having done nothing to quell his erection. He and his body liked this.

Viggo alternated between stroking him and hitting him, and in a few minutes, Hiccup felt like he was going to orgasm. He twisted in his chains and moaned loudly.

“Are you near your end?” Viggo asked of him.

“ _ Yeah _ …” 

“Beg me for it.”

“P-please, sir. Agh!” He’d hit him again. “Let me cum. Please let me cum, sir!” He knew if he used “sir” that Viggo would like his begging. Hiccup glanced between his legs and saw a noticeable bulge there. Was he going to fuck him after this?

Viggo stopped hitting Hiccup’s cock, just stroked him, and Hiccup loved the sensation of the leather gloves, loved how they looked against his reddened cock. The head of his cock looked especially good against the black. It seemed, Hiccup had a glove kink, and was only now just realizing it. Viggo had introduced him to a lot of his kinks, things that Hiccup hadn’t really even thought about. 

He came hard, spurting his seed across the floor. Hiccup yelled with it. His muscles contracted around the plug in him, making him ache, raising his voice to a scream. 

Then it was done and he was panting. Viggo put the riding crop on the table, went around to his back to pull the plug out of him. Hiccup moaned as it left him. 

“Ooh, your hole is nice and wide,” Viggo said. He set the plug on the table, stripped himself of the gloves. “All ready for me.” His voice was deep and gravelly. So he was going to fuck him. Good. 

Hiccup gasped as he felt Viggo pressing against his hole, and then he was sliding easily inside, lubricated from what had been on the plug. He brushed his prostate, and Hiccup moaned, pulled on his chains. He was sensitive after having an orgasm, couldn’t grow hard just yet, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy this, that this wasn’t good. 

“ _ Agh… _ ” Hiccup liked the stroking of Viggo’s length across his prostate. It fluttered pleasure into his cock and his stomach and his extremities. It was  _ good _ . 

“Did you like that?” Viggo asked Hiccup.

“Yes,” Hiccup answered honestly. He truly had, even the pain. Viggo made pain sweet. And now he was making this sweet too. He was brushing against insides that were hurting from the plug, going slow, soothing them with his touch. He had him by the hips, and his lips found his neck. Hiccup tilted his head for him, enjoying the touch.

Hiccup didn’t grow hard again as Viggo fucked him, but that was alright. Viggo came inside of him, and Hiccup groaned at the sensation, the heat filling him.

“I love filling you,” Viggo told him. He stroked his hair, panting. “And I love  _ you _ .”

This was the first time Viggo had ever said such a thing to Hiccup. Hiccup had suspected it, but it had never been spoken in words. 

“I love you too,” Hiccup said without hesitation. He was high on the chemicals of sex and pleasure and pain, and he’d never felt it more strongly before. He knew it was true. 

Viggo took out a key and undid the manacles and the spreader bar, leaving Hiccup standing there naked and aching… and frankly a mess. He needed a shower. 

“Gather your clothes,” Viggo told him. He smiled with his teeth. “It’s time for some aftercare.”

“What about the floor?”

Viggo waved a hand. “Taking care of you is more important at the moment. I’ll clean it up.” 

Hiccup bent and picked up his clothes. His insides ached, and his skin stung, but all in a good way. He and Viggo went upstairs together, got in the shower together. Hiccup was going to clean himself, but then Viggo started to do that for him.

Hiccup gave a small smile, feeling blissed out and grateful. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my dear.”

The shower was nice and hot, and after getting out and drying off, Viggo took Hiccup to the bedroom, had him lay on his stomach, and gave him a massage while rubbing lotion into his skin. Hiccup moaned happily, eyes closed. He felt like he could fall asleep like this, with Viggo’s large, careful hands working over him.

“So you really like the Playroom?” Viggo asked, again looking for confirmation.

“I do. It startled me at first, but I like it.”

“Excellent. We’ll be spending quite some time down there.”

Excitement tingled in Hiccup’s blood. He’d had a good time with this session in the Playroom, was sure that he would enjoy many more.

“I love you,” he told Viggo again.

Viggo worked his hands over his shoulders, kissed him on the top of the head. “I love you too.” 


End file.
